Peter Spellos
|birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1990-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing |website = Peter Spellos }}Peter Spellos (born March 1, 1954) is an American voice actor and comedian. In addition to his extensive voiceover work, he has appeared in a large number of erotic thrillers, remaining clothed throughout. Movie-wise, he was the subway conductor in Men in Black II. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Space Strikers'' (1995) - Admiral Maalko Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Additional Voices *''Eagle Riders'' (1972-1974) - Cybercon *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Diamond, Tohda (ep. 20), Thug with Helmet (ep. 30) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Sagat, Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Senryoyama (ep. 13), Tsuruzaemon (eps. 19-21), Police Man (ep. 24), Bodyguard (ep. 25), Kameo (ep. 26), Guel (ep. 72) (Media Blasters! Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Dr. Baccus (ep. 15) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Blademan of the Cardians (ep. 15), Ali Pasha (ep. 31) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Gilliam II *''Trigun'' (1998) - Monev the Gale *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Rick Frazier (ep. 5) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Meramon, Whamon *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Bandit Chief (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Meramon, Whamon *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Sky Bite *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Shogun Hunter *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Meramon *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Franken Billy *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Street Bully C (ep. 12), Dred (ep. 14) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Whamon (ep. 14) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Niimi *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hitode, Robber Izume (ep. 208) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Koutetsu *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Bartender (eps. 1, 6) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Dalmos *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Koganehiko *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Mariya Enshirou, Additional Voices *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Bartley Asprius *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Omnimon, Meramon (ep. 3) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Szabo (eps. 31-37) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Bartley Asprius OVAs & Specials *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - 30th Anniversary Concert Spokesperson (ep. 3), Councilman 3 (ep. 3), Myung's Flight Escort (ep. 3) Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Circus Boss *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Interpol Chairman (Animaze Dub) *''Akira'' (1988) - Councilman 2 (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Sagat *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Bad Guy in Getaway Car *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Duvchenko, Queen *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Mayor Lyon, Additional Voices External Links *Peter Spellos at the Internet Movie Database *Peter Spellos at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment